Happy New Year Lisa !
by danseuse
Summary: Dernière chance pour House.... Arrivera-t-il à récupérer sa belle ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Happy New Year Lisa  
Genre : romance...

Rating : NC - 17. J'arrive pas à écrire du huddy sans déraper...

Paring ou personnages concernés : 100 % Huddy.

Disclaimer : je précise que je ne m'approprie pas l'univers de l'œuvre existante et que je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits. En clair, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et restent propriété de la Fox..

_Et voilà ma nouvelle fic huddy. Après des mois d'abstinence à me consacrer au smac, je me lance de nouveau.._

Elle se situe dans la saison 6. Juste avant l'épisode 10. Attention, **_risque de spoiler_**_ pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu cette saison !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Happy New Year Lisa ! **

**Partie 1.**

Accoudé au bar, il sirotait tranquillement son bourbon en détaillant la populace présente en ce lieu.  
Tous avaient fait des efforts vestimentaires, même lui.  
Il avait suivi les conseils de Wilson et avait revêtu sa tenue de pingouin.  
Mais c'était pour la bonne cause….

Il observa ses sbires arriver : Thirteen au bras de Foreman et Taub avec sa femme.  
Tous sur leur 31.  
Tous avaient le sourire éclatant…  
Les petites fêtes de fin d'année organisées par Cuddy étaient un événement à ne pas rater !  
C'était ce soir ou jamais….

Il prit une autre gorgée, une petite cette fois-ci. Il devait garder les idées claires.  
- House ! Les voilà !

Il regarda son ami d'un air ironique.  
- Wilson, arrête de te planquer ! On n'est pas dans un film d'espionnage là !  
- J'aime pas ça…Tes idées ne sont jamais bonnes ! ça va mal finir, je le sens !  
- Bordel Jimmy ! Positive un peu bon sang ! Arrête de faire ton Caliméro et aies confiance en moi !

House s'interrompit brusquement et fixa l'entrée de la salle de réception : ils arrivaient.  
_Bon dieu qu'elle était belle ! Magnifique !_  
Oubliant ses bonnes résolutions, House but une bonne gorgée de bourbon tout en l'observant.  
Dans une robe fourreau noire qui mettait en valeur les courbes naturelles de son corps, elle évoluait avec grâce vers ses invités.

House termina son verre et en quémanda un autre de suite.  
Il sourit à la vue du détective. Il faisait tâche à côté d'elle : petit, gringalet, il n'avait pas une once de son élégance !  
House ricana et leva son verre bien haut en criant :  
- Une ovation au couple le plus ridicule de l'année !

Il croisa le regard noir de Cuddy qui détourna aussitôt la tête.  
Il sentit Wilson le tirer par le bras et l'asseoir :  
- Arrête tes conneries House ! Pense à ton plan débile !

Il avait raison ! Comme souvent, Wilson avait raison le concernant.  
C'était ce soir ou jamais…  
Mais il ne put empêcher la colère de l'envahir sournoisement lorsqu'il vit l'avorton prendre sa belle par la taille. Il caressait le bas de son dos et Cuddy se colla à lui, accentuant ainsi la pression de la main masculine.

House avala son deuxième verre d'une traite, ou bien c'était son troisième ? Il ne savait plus et jugea préférable de refuser le suivant.  
Il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant, pas après avoir enfilé ce costume ridicule !  
Il desserra légèrement le nœud papillon qui l'étouffait et se leva.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le couple.  
Se glissant entre deux, il les sépara et poussa Lucas de sa hanche lorsqu'il fit élégamment une courbette à Cuddy.  
Il prit la main de la doyenne et la baisa :  
- Docteur Cuddy, permettez-moi de vous complimenter ! Vous êtes d'une magnificence époustouflante !

Cuddy le toisa suspicieuse et dit d'un ton si bas que seul House entendit :  
- A quoi jouez-vous encore ?

Le diagnosticien se contenta de la fixer longuement puis baisa de nouveau sa main avant de filer.  
Cuddy le regarda s'éloigner, la tête pleine de questions sans réponse.  
Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une haleine chaude près de son oreille.  
- Eh Lisa ! Je suis là…

Elle retint de justesse un geste d'agacement et se tourna vers Lucas, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Après tout, il n'avait pas à essuyer continuellement ses mauvaises humeurs provoquées par son infâme diagnosticien !  
Elle décida d'oublier le médecin revanchard et de profiter de la soirée. Elle comptait bien récolter quelques chèques supplémentaires de la part de donateurs éblouis par son charme.

Elle s'avançait donc vers l'un de ces mécènes quand son regard tomba sur House et Wilson. Elle s'arrêta et les fixa, les sourcils froncés : ils se parlaient d'oreille à oreille et Wilson paraissait tourmenté.  
_Que complotaient-ils encore ?_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le futur donateur. Elle répondit à ses salutations et son regard revint malgré elle vers le couple infernal.  
Les deux médecins n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision.  
Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le discours de l'homme en face d'elle.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle se tourna vers Lucas avec gratitude. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle naviguait d'une personne à l'autre, souriant à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire, complimentant, « léchant les bottes » aurait dit House.  
Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser de ses pensées et répondit d'un ton enjoué à Lucas :  
- Je veux bien une coupe de champagne, merci.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue tout en caressant son bras.  
- Je vais te la chercher.

Cuddy l'observa se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Il était gentil. Et elle avait besoin d'un homme gentil, doux, attentionné…  
Elle soupira.  
Pourquoi essayait-elle de se convaincre ?

- Docteur Cuddy ?

Elle se tourna vers la voix et crut reconnaître un des étudiants en stage à l'hôpital.  
- Oui ?  
- Docteur Cuddy, il y a un problème avec le chauffage. Le technicien m'envoie vous chercher.  
- Pourquoi vous ?  
- Il ne voulait pas se montrer en bleu de travail et comme j'étais dans le coin… Il vous attend, suivez-moi !

L'étudiant partit sans attendre sa réponse. La doyenne essaya de repérer Lucas dans la foule pour le prévenir, en vain.  
Elle haussa les épaules et suivit le jeune homme.

La chaufferie se trouvait en sous-sol et l'air plus frais la fit frissonner. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris son châle.  
Elle vit l'étudiant s'arrêter devant le local et se tourner vers elle.  
- Il est ici.

Cuddy acquiesça et s'avança dans le local sombre.  
- Monsieur Cage, vous êtes là ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle avança un peu plus, renouvelant ses appels.  
Elle sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement derrière elle….

**Tbc….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year, Lisa**

**Partie 2.**

N'entendant pas de réponse, elle avança un peu plus, renouvelant ses appels.  
Elle sursauta lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua brusquement derrière elle….  
Elle essaya vainement de tourner la poignée et finit par taper des deux poings contre la porte.  
Elle cria, tout en maugréant. _Comment s'appelait cet étudiant déjà ?_  
- Cela ne sert à rien. Elle est bloquée de l'extérieur.

Elle se figea en entendant sa voix, les deux paumes à plat contre la porte. Elle y posa également son front, tentant de réguler tant bien que mal les battements de son cœur.  
_Que faisait-il là ?_

Retrouvant progressivement ses facultés mentales, un horrible soupçon s'insinua en elle.  
Elle inspira longuement avant de se retourner lentement.  
Il était là, adossé contre le chauffe-eau, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, sa jambe fragile posée par-dessus l'autre, en une attitude franchement désinvolte.

Il la fixait sans laisser transparaître la moindre expression sur son visage.  
Déstabilisée, elle passa sa main sur son visage et revint poser son regard sur lui.  
C'est alors qu'elle le vit : ce petit rictus ironique apposé sur sa face, agrémenté d'une lueur triomphante dans les yeux.  
Ses doutes en furent immédiatement renforcés.  
Il était pleinement responsable de cette situation !

Sentant la colère l'envahir, elle serra les poings et s'avança furieuse vers le diagnosticien.  
Sa rage augmenta de plusieurs degrés lorsqu'elle le vit hilare.

Elle se planta devant lui et dit en grinçant des dents :  
- House, ouvrez cette porte !  
- J'ai pas les clefs !  
- Menteur !  
- Fouillez-moi...

Une lueur de défi traversa son regard. Cuddy rit d'une façon forcée, presque hystérique :  
- Oh non, vous ne m'aurez pas ! Donnez-moi votre portable !  
- J'en ai pas !  
- Menteur !  
- Fouillez-moi...

Elle soupira devant tant de gamineries et excédée, sachant que la même ritournelle se répéterait à chaque question, elle céda.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à tâter les poches de sa veste, en évitant soigneusement de croiser ses yeux moqueurs.  
- Dans le pantalon peut-être...

Elle le fusilla du regard et se baissa légèrement.  
Le nez à hauteur de sa braguette, elle sentit la rougeur envahir ses joues et se hâta de tapoter ses poches de pantalon.  
Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

Elle se releva, lissa sa robe et plongea des yeux rageurs dans les siens.  
- House, cette situation n'est pas drôle, faites-moi sortir d'ici !  
- Impossible. Pas de clefs. Vous êtes condamnée à errer quelques instants avec moi...

Elle se recula et se mit à hurler sur son employé :  
- House ! Vous m'emmerdez avec vos plans foireux ! je ne veux pas être avec vous ! Jamais ! Est-ce clair ?  
- Non.

Sa franchise l'arrêta net dans sa diatribe. Une flopée d'injures prit naissance dans ses pensées sans toutefois en franchir sa bouche.  
Le diagnosticien continua, impassible :  
- Vous avez désiré cette situation, avouez-le. Vous, moi, coincés dans un local exigu, obligés de nous réchauffer l'un l'autre pour lutter contre le froid glacial.... Mmmh oui... je veux bien vous aider à réaliser ce fantasme chère Cuddy.  
- La ferme House ! Vous confondez vos fantasmes avec les miens ! Je ne me soucie aucunement de vous !  
- Ah non ?  
- Non.

Elle tourna le dos avec l'intention d'aller cogner puis hurler à la porte lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle, un bruit sourd, suivi aussitôt d'un gémissement de douleur.  
Elle vira sur elle-même et vit House grimaçant et se tenant la cuisse.

Elle se précipita immédiatement vers lui, posa ses mains sur ses bras et approcha son visage inquiet du sien  
- House, vous allez bien ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes en grimaçant puis un grand sourire victorieux éclaira son visage.  
Il susurra doucement :  
- Vous ne vous souciez pas de moi, hein ?  
- Allez vous faire foutre House !

Vexée, elle le laissa hilare et alla s'asseoir sur une vieille cagette en bois, retournée. Elle ne pensait même plus à cogner contre la porte.  
Elle ruminait. _L'enfoiré..._  
Sachant qu'il la fixait toujours, elle changea de position, de façon à lui offrir son dos.  
Elle avait parfaitement conscience que son attitude était puérile mais elle ne voulait plus le voir.

Elle ressentait de la colère envers lui mais également envers elle-même.  
Elle savait très bien, en effet, que s'il recommençait, elle s'inquiéterait de la même manière... Encore et toujours de la même manière pour lui...  
Elle l'entendit marcher mais ne céda pas à la tentation de regarder ce qu'il faisait.

Lucas...  
Elle devait penser à Lucas...  
Il ne l'avait pas vue sortir mais il s'inquiéterait de ne plus la voir à la longue. Il la chercherait...  
Aurait-il l'idée d'aller jusqu'au sous-sol, dans la chaufferie ?  
Sûrement pas, non. House avait vraiment pensé à tout !

Elle soupira et frissonna. Elle croisa ses bras comme pour se réchauffer et se replongea dans ses pensées.  
Il lui suffisait d'attendre....  
Il lui suffisait de l'ignorer comme elle le faisait actuellement...  
cela fonctionnait plutôt bien !

Elle frissonna de nouveau et instinctivement, frotta ses mains sur ses bras nus.  
Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris son châle.

Elle perçut soudain un mouvement à sa gauche et presque aussitôt, une veste chaude entoura ses épaules.  
Elle tourna la tête et vit deux prunelles d'un bleu limpide qui l'observaient intensivement....

**Tbc...**

_________________


	3. Chapter 3

**JinowinGreg**** : ****Merci pour tes comm !**

**Happy New Year, Lisa !**

**Partie 3.**

Elle perçut soudain un mouvement à sa gauche et presque aussitôt, une veste chaude entoura ses épaules.  
Elle tourna la tête et vit deux prunelles d'un bleu limpide qui l'observaient intensivement....  
Troublée, elle balbutia un vague remerciement. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de repartir.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.  
_Quoi, c'était tout ? Il lui passait sa veste, la fixait et sans allait sans rien dire !_  
Elle se tourna vers le fond de la pièce et croisa son regard, une nouvelle fois victorieux.  
_L'enfoiré ! Il savait ! Il savait qu'en simulant l'indifférence, elle s'interrogerait et s'intéresserait de nouveau à lui... _  
Encore une fois, elle avait plongé.  
Elle l'entendit déclarer sûr de lui :  
- Vous ne boudez plus ?

Elle ne répondit pas à l'affront ironique, préférant simplement le toiser, arborant une fierté qu'intérieurement, elle ne ressentait pas du tout.  
Il continua d'un ton dur :  
- Je vous connais mieux que n'importe qui dans ce monde Cuddy, et je sais que vous n'êtes ni comblée, ni heureuse avec lui. Je le vois, je le ressens.

Cuddy s'empourpra mais ne voulut pas lui donner satisfaction. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, sure d'elle.  
Elle le nargua, jouant la carte de la provocation :  
- Lucas me comble à tout point de vue.  
- Oh oui, je veux bien le croire ! Un p'tit coup vite fait bien fait et hop, papa et maman s'endorment très vite car le lendemain, il faut aller travailler....  
- Parce que vous pensez faire mieux peut-être ?  
- Vous le savez déjà, Cuddy.

La doyenne sentit aussitôt le sang affluer à son visage et elle préféra abandonner ce petit jeu.  
Elle n'était pas de taille à l'affronter, elle le savait...  
Elle n'était pas non plus de taille à lui résister, elle le savait aussi.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur la cagette, mais en restant face à lui cette fois-ci. Elle le vit s'éloigner dans un recoin, fouiller dans un sac et revenir vers elle avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes.  
Il prit place à ses côtés et lui tendit les verres.  
- Je voulais attendre minuit mais vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un remontant... La vérité n'est jamais bonne à entendre...

Le bouchon sauta et les verres se remplirent.  
Cuddy observa d'un ton cynique :  
- Vous aviez tout prévu à ce que je vois ! Enlèvement avec préméditation ! ça peut vous coûter très cher House...  
- J'avais tout prévu, sauf une chose.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Que je ne coucherai pas avec vous ce soir.

Elle sourit malgré elle et tinta son verre contre le sien, en portant un toast :  
- A la lucidité retrouvée du docteur House !

Ils burent tranquillement leur premier verre puis le diagnosticien les remplit de nouveau.  
Il fixa quelques instants le liquide ambré et commença à parler d'un ton doux et pensif :  
- Pourtant... Je me voyais tout à fait effleurer vos lèvres des miennes, en dessiner le contour... Puis je les aurais embrassées et malgré votre légère réticence, vos lèvres se seraient entrouvertes, permettant à nos langues de se rejoindre. Elles auraient dansé ensemble, en un long, brûlant et passionnant ballet, tandis qu'une douce chaleur nous aurait envahis simultanément... Mes lèvres auraient quitté votre bouche pour aller errer dans votre cou, ma langue léchant chaque parcelle de votre peau.. Puis je...  
**-** **HOUSE !**

Cuddy s'était levée d'un coup et s'éloignait avec rapidité.  
Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer à quel point ses paroles lui faisaient de l'effet. Elle but sa coupe d'une traite, laissant le liquide froid éteindre le feu qui s'attisait au plus profond d'elle-même.  
- Ok, j'arrête.

La voix du médecin la fit sursauter et sentant ses jambes devenir cotonneuses, elle revint s'asseoir sur la cagette.  
Elle reprit la bouteille et se resservit seule, une coupe de champagne.  
Le silence s'installa, chacun buvant religieusement son breuvage fruité, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre.  
L'alcool aidant, une intense chaleur traversa le corps de Cuddy et elle se débarrassa de la veste. Elle vit le sourire de House et s'empressa de couper court à ses espoirs :  
- C'est l'alcool, House, uniquement l'alcool.

Il ne la croyait pas. Elle le lut dans ses yeux, emplis de scepticisme.  
Elle se plongea de nouveau dans la contemplation de son verre et se raidit en entendant la voix douce et pensive refaire son apparition...  
- Après m'être repu de votre cou, mes lèvres descendent vers votre décolleté, mes mains les accompagnant de leurs caresses. Votre peau est si douce au toucher qu'une agréable chaleur m'envahit également et une partie de mon moi s'éveille lentement à ce contact. Mes mains descendent lentement la fermeture éclair de votre robe, qui tombe à vos pieds en un froissement de tissu. Oh mon dieu, votre poitrine si belle et si généreuse qui s'offre à moi, est d'une telle magnificence que je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres d'y goûter... Un sein après l'autre.... Un téton après l'autre.... Je suce, j'aspire, je lèche, je tète....

Il fit une pause dans son énumération et ferma les yeux comme pour mieux imaginer la scène.  
Il entendit avec délectation la respiration irrégulière de Cuddy, qui voulait se faire discrète et qui, du coup, peinait à retrouver son souffle..

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il continua sur le même ton :  
- Sous ma langue, vos tétons durcissent, votre corps frémit, votre bouche gémit...Mes mains continuent leurs caresses et descendent le long de votre ventre... Plus bas... Encore plus bas.... Elle se glissent lentement sous votre petite culotte en dentelle et...  
- Je ne porte pas de culotte en dentelle.

La voix de Cuddy était rauque et sourde et elle s'éloigna de nouveau de son employé.  
Elle avait besoin de bouger, de marcher, de sortir de cet engourdissement qui paralysait son corps tout entier....  
Il avait fait naître, avec de simples mots, un tel désir en elle qu'elle avait dû l'interrompre avant qu'elle-même se trahisse par un gémissement impromptu.

Elle l'entendit se lever et se retourna.  
Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher, les yeux brillants de désir, sous la lumière blafarde de la petite salle...

**Tbc...**

_________________

_**Si cette fiction vous plait (ou vous déplait), n'hésitez pas ! Une petite review ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year, Lisa !**

**Partie 4.**

Elle l'entendit se lever et se retourna.  
Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher, les yeux brillants de désir, sous la lumière blafarde de la petite salle...  
- Arrêtez tout ça House, reculez !

Il stoppa à quelques centimètres d'elle mais ne la toucha pas, se contentant de la fixer intensément.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et baissa les yeux, gênée des idées salaces qui la traversaient de part en part...  
Un doigt sous son menton la força à relever la tête.  
Il murmura :  
- Vous en avez autant envie que moi. Je ressens votre désir, vous êtes troublée. Lisa....

Elle sursauta à l'écoute de son prénom mais garda les yeux baissés.  
Il continua :  
- Lisa, pourquoi lutter ?  
- Je ne suis pas libre. Je ne coucherai pas avec vous car je ne suis pas libre.  
- Mais vous en avez envie...  
- Je ne suis pas libre House !  
- Mais vous y pensez, avouez-le !  
- Assez !

Elle s'éloigna de lui et fit quelques pas, posant sa main sur son front fiévreux. Elle l'entendit bouger et elle le vit se rasseoir sur la cagette.  
Il avait l'air déçu....Malheureux...  
Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, elle ne la supporta pas.

Elle revint prendre place à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son genou, le sentant se raidir à son contact.  
Elle lui demanda doucement :  
- House, pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? Pourquoi insistez-vous autant ?  
- C'est sans importance.

Le ton était bourru, si dur qu'elle eut l'impression de revoir le House cynique d'avant Mayfield.  
Elle caressa son genou et insista :  
- J'ai besoin de le savoir House !  
- Pourquoi ? Pour aller le dire à votre gnome, comme vous lui avez révélé mon hallucination vous concernant ?

Sa réflexion la glaça et elle retira sa main d'un geste brusque. Elle l'observa : son visage était fermé et froid, ses lèvres pincés.  
Elle pouvait ressentir toute la tension, toute la colère qu'il dégageait en cet instant.  
Il rajouta d'une voix âpre et emplie d'amertume :  
- Vous m'avez trahi.

Elle secoua la tête et d'une voix éteinte, se justifia :  
- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Lucas. Il l'a découvert seul, en parlant avec les membres de l'hôpital.  
- En fouinant vous voulez dire !  
- House, vous avez hurlé à tout le hall que vous aviez couché avec moi ! Votre folie a entretenu les commérages un bon moment, croyez-moi !

Le silence s'installa entre eux, un long moment jusqu'à ce que Lisa le brise d'une toute petite voix :  
- Je ne vous ai pas trahi. Je ne pourrai jamais vous trahir d'ailleurs, malgré tous vos coups foireux comme nous enfermer dans une chaufferie !

Elle crut déceler un sourire sur son visage torturé et elle se détendit...  
Il se tourna brusquement vers elle, la fixa et demanda à brûle pourpoint :  
- Pourquoi restez-vous avec lui ? Que vous apporte-t-il ?

Elle croisa ses yeux si bleus et frissonna. Jamais un tel regard ne l'avait autant troublée. Elle soupira. Il attendait sa réponse.  
Elle reprit sa respiration et se lança :  
- Il m'apporte la sécurité, la douceur. Il s'occupe très bien de Rachel.  
- Je peux être tout ça moi aussi.  
- House ! Vous appelez ma fille "sac à crottes" !

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas, fatiguée de cette conversation qui tournait en rond. Elle se sentait complètement désabusée.  
Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe.  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien.  
- Si allez-y ! On est là pour s'expliquer si j'ai bien compris, alors parlez !

House souffla puis parla d'une voix forte qu'il assourdit en fin de phrase :  
- Je disais...ça c'était avant.  
- Avant ?  
- Oui avant. J'ai changé Cuddy. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas le croire ?

Elle comprit qu'il parlait de son internement. Elle vit ses efforts pour se confier et ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée.  
Il se leva aussi vite que le lui permettait sa jambe et s'avança vers elle.  
Il prit ses mains dans les siennes :  
- J'ai besoin de vous...

Elle se sentit émue. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue rugueuse et la caressa avec son pouce.  
Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, se fondant, bleu contre bleu...

Un brouhaha sourd se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes, brisant cet instant magique.  
Elle s'écarta et baissa sa main.  
Il regarda sa montre et sourit :  
- Il est minuit.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et effleura sa bouche :  
- Bonne année Lisa !

Il reposa ensuite ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus fortement, en un long et tendre baiser. Lorsqu'il sentit Lisa ouvrir sa bouche en gémissant, il approfondit davantage son baiser, y plongeant avec délice sa langue, trouvant sa jumelle, jouant avec elle, la titillant.  
Il se détacha d'elle, à bout de souffle.

Elle le regarda, les joues rosies, les yeux brillants, troublée. Elle noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et lui offrit le second baiser.  
Ils collèrent leurs corps tant qu'ils purent, ressentant chacun le désir de l'autre.

- Lisa ! Lisa tu es là ? Réponds-moi !

Les coups à la porte redoublèrent d'intensité ainsi que les appels.  
Cuddy mit fin à leur baiser en reculant brusquement.  
- Ne réponds pas Cuddy, reste !

Elle le regarda longuement puis secoua négativement la tête.  
Elle murmura :  
- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas libre, ce serait malhonnête...

Elle s'éloigna et répondit à Lucas. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait.  
Lucas fusilla House, transmettant en un regard toute la haine qu'il lui portait. Il posa sa main dans le dos de Lisa, protecteur.

House, seul au milieu de la pièce, les observa partir, Cuddy dans les bras de Lucas...

**Tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New year Lisa !**

**Partie 5.**

House, seul au milieu de la pièce, les observa partir, Cuddy dans les bras de Lucas...

Il resta un long moment à observer le couloir désormais vide. Puis il retourna dans la chaufferie, reprit sa veste mais laissa les coupes et la bouteille.  
Il enfila sa veste, imprégnée du parfum de Cuddy. Il huma la fragrance sucrée qui s'en dégageait et son cœur se serra davantage.  
Il avait essayé. c'était son dernier essai. Il avait échoué.

Il sortit de la chaufferie et remonta lentement jusqu'à la salle de réception. Il chercha dans la foule mais ne la trouva pas.  
Elle devait être partie...  
Elle devait être rentrée chez elle...  
Sans lui mais avec l'autre...

Il vit Wilson en caleçon, dansant avec une jeune infirmière. House ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son ami complètement ivre. Wilson et l'alcool n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage.  
Il regarda longuement son ami se déhancher puis murmura :  
- Adieu James...

Il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie.  
Il n'avait eu droit qu'à un seul essai. Il avait échoué.  
A quoi bon continuer...  
Il s'arrêta dans le hall et fixa son bureau. Il était plongé dans le noir. Il s'approcha de la porte et fixa son nom en lettres capitales : LISA CUDDY.  
Doucement, il les frôla de son doigt puis laissa retomber sa main.

Reculant doucement, il décrocha enfin son regard de ce lieu empli de souvenirs et sortit de l'hôpital.  
Il enfourcha sa moto et partit. Il ne roula pas vite, observant la ville endormie, profitant d'un arrêt au feu rouge pour admirer les étoiles.  
Il arriva devant l'appartement de Wilson.  
Il monta lentement les marches du perron, se retourna une dernière fois pour observer la rue, le quartier, sa moto puis entra dans l'immeuble.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il alluma la chaîne stéréo et une douce musique de jazz emplit la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le bar et en sortit une bouteille de bourbon. Il s'en servit un verre et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, emmenant l'alcool avec lui.

Il but le verre d'un trait et ferma les yeux, laissant l'alcool ambré brûler son oesophage au passage.  
_Que faisait-elle ? La consolait-il ?_  
c'était sa dernière chance et il avait échoué.

Il prit une feuille et prit le temps d'y marquer quelques mots avant de la mettre sous enveloppe.  
Il se leva ensuite et alla la déposer sur l'oreiller de Wilson. Il fixa la photo d'Amber, posée sur la table de nuit et lui dit à haute voix :  
- J'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en faire trop baver là-haut !

Il sortit de la chambre, referma la porte et se dirigea vers la sienne. Il ouvrit son placard et en retira une boite à chaussures, enfouie sous une épaisse couche de vêtements.  
Il l'ouvrit et prit une photo dans sa main.  
Son cœur bondit en la revoyant : Cuddy et lui, enlacés, jeunes et beaux...  
Il se souvint avoir bondi lorsqu'il avait surpris le photographe en train de les mitrailler.  
Mais il avait gardé la photo en souvenir...  
En souvenir de son erreur passée... Celle de l'avoir laissée filer...

Il souleva le tas de photos, prit la boite de vicodine cachée au fond et reposa l'image au-dessus...Cuddy souriait à l'objectif.  
Il referma la boite d'un geste brusque et la laissa sur le sol.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le canapé et se resservit un verre.  
Il le but lentement tout en observant la boite orange tournoyer entre ses doigts.  
Il avait essayé mais il avait échoué.  
C'était son dernier essai...  
C'était son dernier échec...

Il ouvrit la boite et prit deux vicodines. Il les regarda, puis les mit dans sa bouche et but une bonne gorgée de bourbon.  
Il sortit deux autres gélules et les posa dans le creux de sa main.  
Il les avala de la même façon que les deux premières.  
Il se resservit un verre et reprit deux gélules.

Des coups sourds à la porte le firent sursauter et les deux comprimés volèrent sur le sol.  
Il hurla :  
- Foutez le camp !

Les frappés redoublèrent d'intensité et de volume. Choisissant de les ignorer, House se mit au sol pour récupérer les gélules. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir lentement.  
_Merde, il ne l'avait pas fermée à clef !_

Il se releva, des insultes plein la bouche, prêtes à faire feu contre l'assaillant mais rien ne sortit. Il se figea.  
Avec un timide sourire, Cuddy s'avança dans la pièce.  
Reprenant ses esprits, légèrement engourdi par l'association alcool-comprimés, il réitéra son "Fichez le camp".

Nullement impressionnée, Cuddy s'avança et vint jusque lui.  
Il lui dit d'une voix peu amène :  
- Que faites-vous là ?

Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :  
- Je suis venue terminer ce que nous avions commencé.

Le baiser qu'elle lui donna ensuite fut si doux que tous les griefs de House disparurent comme par enchantement.  
Il parvint néanmoins à articuler :  
- Je croyais que vous trouviez ça malhonnête ?  
- Oui, mais plus maintenant.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?  
- Je suis libre désormais...

Elle reculait pour voir sa réaction quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille à moitié vide et les gélules.  
Baissant le regard, elle vit une vicodine sur le tapis.  
Elle comprit alors...  
Elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire...  
Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle le regarda bouleversée :  
- Greg, que...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, longue, interminable, stridente, l'interrompant dans son questionnement...

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Un gros merci pour vos comm ! ça fait du bien, car je n'étais pas sure de moi en reprenant l'écriture du Huddy..._

_Voici la suite, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! _

**Happy New year Lisa !**

**Partie 6.**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, longue, interminable, stridente, l'interrompant dans son questionnement...  
- Foutez le camp bordel !

House se replongea dans les yeux larmoyants de Cuddy mais la sonnerie reprit de plus belle.  
Jurant à haute voix, il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit dans un geste brusque.

Devant lui, se tenait Wilson, toujours en caleçon, à moitié somnolent, la tête reposant contre la sonnette.  
Il fit une grimace qu'on pourrait apparenter à un essai de sourire lorsqu'il vit house. Puis, d'une voix tonitruante et empâtée, il dit :  
- On m'a piqué mon pantalon ! Plus de clefs ! Pfut ! Envolé. Disparu. Pfut !

House se pinça les narines face à l'haleine chargée de son colocataire. Il le prit par le bras et le fit entrer dans l'appartement.  
Il serra les dents lorsque Wilson se mit à chanter des airs paillards d'une voix aiguë et fausse.  
Cependant, le médecin s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Cuddy dans la pièce. Automatiquement, il croisa les mains devant son caleçon et se dandina devant elle en balbutiant :  
- Volé pantalon. Pfut ! Disparu. Envolé. Vais porter plainte vous savez !

Cuddy le regardait effarée.  
Elle s'approcha et grimaça en sentant l'alcool qui s'en dégageait.  
Elle prit une voix sévère :  
- J'espère que vous n'avez pas déambulé ainsi dans mon hôpital et complètement ivre de surcroît !

Le ton sec de la jeune femme figea Wilson qui resta à la fixer, les yeux vagues, la bouche entrouverte, un filet de bave aux commissures des lèvres.  
Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête tandis que House poussait Wilson jusque sa chambre.

Il passa d'abord par la salle de bain pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau froide. Faisant fi des protestations de Wilson qui hurlait à l'assassin, il l'enferma dans sa chambre. Il resta quelques minutes devant la porte, puis, n'entendant aucun bruit, rejoignit Cuddy au salon.  
Il s'arrêta à la chambranle de la porte et l'observa : elle comptait les comprimés de Vicodine restant dans la boite.  
- J'en ai pris quatre.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le regarda s'approcher :  
- Pourquoi House ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le canapé. Il la vit s'installer près de lui.  
Elle le fixait, en attente d'une réponse. Elle posa sa main sur son bras en signe d'encouragement. Ses yeux reflétaient l'étonnement, l'inquiétude mais au grand soulagement de House, aucune pitié ne s'y lisait.  
Il inspira profondément avant de répondre d'une voix étouffé par la honte.  
- J'ai essayé. J'ai échoué.

Cuddy baissa les yeux vers les comprimés puis se colla davantage à lui.  
Encore une fois, elle approcha son visage du sien en murmurant :  
- Vous n'avez pas échoué. Vous avez gagné.

Elle l'embrassa doucement puis plus fortement, prenant le commandement des opérations.  
Il entrouvrit enfin ses lèvres et répondit avec fièvre à son baiser.  
A bout de souffle, Cuddy recula légèrement et lui demanda :  
- Et comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?  
- Je n'ai plus mal à la jambe et...  
- Et ?  
- Et…je n'ai plus envie de vicodine.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Cuddy et elle reprit ses lèvres d'un geste passionné, auquel il répondit pleinement.  
Il caressa son dos puis aventura ses mains sous son pull, la faisant frissonner.  
Elle se redressa et passa une jambe au-dessus de lui, prenant soin de s'asseoir loin de sa blessure, très près de lui, collant sa poitrine contre son torse, sexe contre sexe.

Les mains du diagnosticien caressèrent la peau douce de Cuddy, arpentant lentement son dos, passant sous la bretelle de soutien-gorge.  
Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pratiquement plus, leurs langues dansaient ensemble.  
La tension entre leurs deux corps s'éleva inexorablement, la chaleur était telle que House retira de lui-même son t-shirt.  
Aussitôt Cuddy posa ses lèvres sur la peau masculine nouvellement dévoilée, remuant doucement ses hanches, sentant le sexe de House se durcir sous elle.  
Elle remonta lentement vers son cou et reprit sa bouche, presque violemment...  
- HOUSE !

Cuddy se releva d'un bond, et se remit tant bien que mal debout tandis que House se frottait sa cuisse de douleur. En se redressant, Cuddy avait fortement pressé sa blessure.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de gémir qu'un papier valsa devant ses yeux.  
Wilson, tout à fait dégrisé à la lecture des derniers mots de son ami, hurla :  
- Tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi ce... cette connerie encore ?

Il agita furieusement la lettre sous le nez de House qui se remit doucement debout. Il arracha la lettre et la déchira :  
- C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Wilson le regarda, les yeux écarquillés :  
- Mais, mais pourquoi ?  
- Euh... Pour te désenivrer en un temps record ?  
- T'es vraiment trop con !

Wilon soupira et se rendit compte alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Il observa la doyenne toujours présente : elle avait les joues rosies, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux brillants... Elle les baissa, fuyant son regard.  
La cancérologue reporta ensuite ses yeux sur House. Il était torse nu et son regard lui disait clairement de dégager.

Une lumière se fit dans le cerveau embrumé de Wilson en même temps qu'une violente nausée se formait en lui.  
Il vira au vert, s'excusa et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes...  
Un bruit peu discret de renvoi se fit bientôt entendre...

House se tourna vers Cuddy d'un air désolé. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit remettre son manteau.  
Elle prit la boite de vicodine et la glissa dans son sac à main. Il ne lui en voulut pas.  
- Cuddy...

Il s'arrêta, n'arrivant pas à formuler ses pensées, ses désirs. Il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui pour la nuit, pour la vie mais il ne sut pas lui dire.  
Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et la raccompagna sans mot dire à la porte.

Elle se retourna alors, passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Elle glissa ensuite ses lèvres jusque son oreille et chuchota :  
- Wilson a besoin de vous mais vous savez où j'habite... Venez quand vous voulez....

Elle laissa sa main errer sur sa joue puis se retourna et partit.

**Tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voilà la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas trouvé une minute pour écrire cette semaine ! _**  
**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Happy New Year, Lisa !**

**Partie 7.**

Elle laissa sa main errer sur sa joue puis se retourna et partit.

House écouta ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir puis revint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il se servit un verre de bourbon et regarda la table. Elle avait emmené la seule boite de vicodin qu'il lui restait...  
Et une intuition lui disait qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.  
Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du canapé et laissa le liquide ambré glisser dans sa trachée.

_Elle avait quitté l'avorton..._  
_Elle s'était de nouveau jetée dans ses bras..._  
_Il avait réussi..._  
_A lui de ne plus déconner maintenant..._

Il sentit un poids brutal se jeter tout contre lui et aussitôt des relents à la fois aigres et doucereux lui parvinrent.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et cria, tout en poussant sans ménagement l'individu à ses côtés :  
- Dégage Wilson, tu pues !

Grommelant de multiples mots incompréhensibles, le cancérologue alla sur le fauteuil. Il regarda tout autour de lui et demanda d'une voix pâteuse :  
- Cuddy n'est plus là ?

Il ne remarqua pas le regard agressif de House et continua naïvement :  
- Vous aviez l'air bien parti pourtant !  
- Effectivement ! Mais il y a mieux comme stimulant sexuel qu'un idiot qui vomit peu discrètement ses tripes !  
- Beuh...  
- Pourquoi as-tu bu comme ça ? Cuddy va te choper demain mon gars ! ça va pas être la joie !

A l'évocation de Cuddy, Wilson se releva chancelant et hurla qu'il n'y était pour rien. House tenta de le calmer :  
- James, assieds-toi. Tu étais en caleçon à l'hôpital quand même !  
- Cet enfoiré de Lucas me l'a piqué après m'avoir offert à boire. J'en suis sûr ! Vais porter plainte pour vol !

House ferma les yeux de nouveau et soupira. Il venait de comprendre comment le nain les avait retrouvés dans la chaufferie. Il observa son ami puis se leva et le guida jusque son lit.  
Il revint ensuite sur le canapé et s'y allongea.  
_Ce n'était pas cette nuit qu'il irait retrouver Cuddy...._

Midi venait de sonner lorsque le diagnosticien entra tranquillement dans le hall de l'hôpital.  
- HOUSE !

Le médecin soupira, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il avait à peine fait cinq pas !  
Il se tourna lentement vers la doyenne et l'observa : ses yeux furieux lançaient des éclairs, ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses cheveux noirs raidis encadraient son visage pâle... Elle était tout simplement magnifique !  
Mais House tint secret ce compliment et attendit la suite.  
- House, il est midi passé ! Où est Wilson ?  
- Oh, j'ai un mot de sa maman pour l'excuser. Il a une affreuse migraine et...  
- Dans mon bureau House !

Elle vira et partit à grandes enjambées. House la suivit, non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil heureux à Brenda :  
- Les affaires reprennent !

Il entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parler, il rajouta d'un ton précipité :  
- Votre petit ami Lucas...  
- Ex.  
- Votre ex-petit ami Lucas a soûlé sciemment mon ami pour nous retrouver vous et moi.  
- Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire si vous n'aviez pas eu l'idée de ce plan foireux.  
- Foireux ?

House s'arrêta en chemin et la fixa suspicieux. Ce n'était plus la même Cuddy. Ce n'était plus la femme de la veille, prête à lui faire l'amour sur le canapé.  
Elle se tourna lentement et il comprit dès lors la cause de son mécontentement : elle tenait dans sa main la boite de vicodin.  
Elle tint le flacon devant elle et lut l'étiquette à haute voix :  
- Monsieur Stromsky. Septembre 2009.

House tourna les talons et se dirigeait vers la porte mais le "arrêtez-vous" ferme de Cuddy le figea.  
Elle vint se placer entre la porte et lui et poursuivit d'un ton coléreux :  
- Ce flacon a été volé après votre retour de Mayfield ! Pourquoi House ? Pourquoi l'avoir volé ? Je vous croyais guéri !

Le diagnosticien haussa les épaules.  
- En avoir chez moi me rassurait. Mais je n'en ai pas pris !  
- Sauf hier soir !  
- Sauf hier soir. Et à cause de vous en plus !

La fureur légèrement apaisée de Cuddy reprit de plus belle en entendant ces derniers mots.  
Elle approcha son visage du sien et le toisa de ses yeux bleus noircis par la rage.  
- C'est aussi de ma faute si vous avez volé le flacon à ce patient ?  
- Si vous le dîtes...  
- House, vous êtes un emmerdeur !  
- Et vous, la reine des emmerdeuses !  
- Franchement, je me demande pourquoi j'ai quitté Lucas pour vous, un être égocentrique, roublard et sans scrupules !  
- Et je ne sais pas moi ce que je vous trouve, à vous, toujours en train de crier pour un rien, toujours à hurler mon nom, à parler sans chercher à comprendre !

La tension était à son comble. L'air s'électrisait autour d'eux. Ils se toisaient, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre. Aucun ne voulait lâcher le premier.  
- Emmerdeur !  
- Reine des emmerdeuses !

Ces deux dernières injures furent suivies d'un baiser brutal, violent qui s'adoucit progressivement...  
House posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Cuddy tandis qu'elle enlaçait sa nuque.  
Le baiser devint chaud, doux, passionné.  
Leurs langues se retrouvèrent en un gémissement de plaisir.

Cuddy laissa glisser sa main enter leurs deux corps et alla caresser le membre tendu sous l'épaisseur du jean.  
Elle fit pression et le sentit immédiatement se durcir.  
House gémit de douleur et pria Cuddy, en un soupir, de le libérer..

Elle recula alors et susurra d'une voix aguichante à son oreille :  
- Je ne veux pas ternir mon image de Reine des emmerdeuses... Je vous laisse donc terminer seul !

Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte....

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year Lisa**

**Partie 8.**

Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte....  
House resta bouche bée devant ce retournement de situation puis forma un rictus sur ses lèvres.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, frustré et revanchard.

Il marmonna à haute voix :

- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa.... Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer....

Il regarda dans son agenda puis marcha vers le canapé et s'y allongea pour une petite sieste récupératrice.

Deux heures plus tard, Cuddy soufflait de contentement. La visite de l'hôpital avec Sir Hodgins, futur grand donateur s'était révélée être un succès ! Il était enchanté et ne cessait de complimenter la doyenne qui n'hésitait pas à user et abuser de sourires éclatants.

Elle le guida vers son bureau, dernière étape, non pas des moindres : si tout se passait bien, dans moins d'un quart d'heure, elle aurait entre les mains un énorme chèque.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Cuddy alla de suite vers son bureau et désigna au financier la chaise devant elle.

Il bredouilla rouge écarlate qu'il désirait aller aux toilettes et elle lui montra gentiment son propre cabinet.

Elle entendit le loquet se fermer et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant et en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Mmh.... Je devine de la jolie dentelle blanche...

Cuddy poussa un cri et recula brutalement son fauteuil.

- House ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sous mon bureau ?

- Je réparais votre tiroir ! Je pense être le seul à pouvoir le décoincer d'ailleurs...

- House ! Foutez le camp d'ici ! Maintenant ! Vite !

- Pourquoi ?

La candeur feinte du diagnosticien excéda fortement la doyenne mais elle savait qu'il n'attendait que ça. Elle s'exhorta donc au calme.

- House ! Un gros donateur va fortement aider cet hôpital dans les prochaines minutes. Je ne veux pas qu'il me découvre dans cette situation compromettante ! Fichez le camp !

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous terminez ce que vous avez commencé un peu plus tôt. Mini-Greg en est encore tout chamboulé !

- Oui, oui, oui, tout ce que vous voulez ! Mais foutez le camp maintenant !

Avec un sourire de gagnant, House se mit à ramper à quatre pattes pour sortir lorsque le loquet de la porte de la salle de bain se fit de nouveau entendre.

Complètement paniquée, Cuddy appuya fortement sur la tête de House et le repoussa durement sous le bureau.

Elle entendit un _ouille_ étouffé et eut tout juste le temps de rapprocher son fauteuil.

Le donateur sortait de la pièce et répondait à son sourire.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença à résumer ses impressions quant à sa visite de l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps, House observait goulûment les jambes nues de sa patronne qu'il avait sous le nez.

Il sentit poindre une légère excitation qui ne fit que croître lorsqu'il se souvint du morceau de dentelle dévoilé.

Il leva la main et caressa la jambe de la doyenne.

Il évita de justesse un coup de pied et pouffa de rire.

Il entendit aussitôt Cuddy tousser. Mince, il ne devait faire aucun bruit.

Il reposa sa main sur la jambe douce et fraîchement épilée et maintint les pieds au sol avec l'autre.

Il monta doucement jusqu'au genou puis tenta un passage sous la jupe.

Aussitôt une main féminine tenta de le bloquer mais il l'attrapa brusquement et commença à lécher ses doigts, les engloutissant les uns après les autres dans sa bouche.

A l'étage au-dessus, Cuddy faisait des efforts surhumains pour se concentrer sur le monologue de son donateur.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait chaud... très chaud.

Qui lui aurait dit qu'un jour, un léchage de doigts lui ferait un tel effet !

Oh bon dieu, le donateur la regardait étrangement. Elle lui sourit et adopta une attitude posée. Elle l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête et retira brutalement la main de la bouche de House.

Elle sentit aussitôt sa langue sur son genou et ses mains qui s'immisçaient sous sa jupe en de douces caresses.

Cuddy croisa ses mains sous son menton et posa ses coudes sur le bureau, donnant ainsi l'impression d'écouter calmement son donateur.

Elle le vit sortir son chéquier et sentit en même temps la langue chaude de House se frayer un passage en haut de ses cuisses.

Un nombre incalculable de sensations la submergea et un désir sans nom l'envahit.

Une main caressa son intimité humide au travers de la dentelle et elle ouvrit sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée d'air. Un soupir en sortit qu'elle transforma aussitôt en toux.

Elle tenta de refermer ses jambes mais lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts s'insinuer sous la dentelle, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle les ouvrit davantage.

Elle récupéra le chèque et vit avec horreur que le donateur se recalait dans son fauteuil pour prolonger la conversation.

Elle pinça les lèvres face au doigté expert et fabuleux de son diagnosticien.

Elle essaya de contenir un maximum ses émotions mais quand elle sentit sa langue s'immiscer en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en émettant un petit cri.

Elle affronta le regard éberlué du donateur, posa sa main dans son dos et mima une douleur intercostale subite.

Elle posa sa main sur son front humide et balbutia tant bien que mal quelques mots :

- Veuillez m'excuser, je ne me sens pas très bien, je...

Elle s'interrompit sous le travail incessant de la bouche de House puis reprit avec difficulté :

- Je préfère, je...je...

Sa voix se transformait malgré elle en gémissements et elle préféra se taire, cachant sa tête dans ses mains, souffrant le martyr...

Le donateur eut pitié et prit congé rapidement, non sans formuler quelques précieux conseils auparavant.

Enfin libérée, elle put se laisser pleinement aller à gémir. Elle s'adossa contre son fauteuil, pratiquement en extase...

Les caresses cessèrent soudainement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu et brillant.

House sourit :

- Je ne veux pas ternir ma réputation d'emmerdeur alors, je vous laisse terminer seule....

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Voilà le chapitre 9 écrit au ski.... _**  
**_Veuillez m'excuser pour toute incohérence ou "craquage de slip", l'altitude élevée peut jouer des tours... _**

**Happy New Year Lisa.**

**Chapitre 9.**

Les caresses cessèrent soudainement.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu et brillant.  
House sourit :  
- Je ne veux pas ternir ma réputation d'emmerdeur alors, je vous laisse terminer seule....

Cuddy laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil, laissant ses battements de cœur s'apaiser d'eux-mêmes.  
Elle l'avait cherché, elle en était consciente.  
Mais bon dieu que c'était bon ! Rien à voir avec ce que Lucas lui proposait.  
Elle en voulait encore.  
Elle en voulait plus.  
Elle en voulait encore et plus.

Elle entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et redressa la tête pour observer l'intrus.  
Son infirmière en chef passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
- Docteur Cuddy, vous allez bien ? Monsieur Hodgins m'a informée de votre malaise.

Cuddy croisa le regard bleu de House qui la fixait, une étincelle joueuse dans les yeux.  
En un instant, sa décision fut prise.  
Elle recula son siège, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Elle parla d'une voix ferme et autoritaire :  
- Oui Brenda, je me sens mieux mais j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Je ne veux en aucun cas être dérangée dans l'heure qui suit.

Sur ces paroles, elle ferma la porte à clefs et tira les stores.  
Elle s'approcha de House qui sortait difficilement de sous le bureau.  
Il la scruta ironique :  
- Vous savez que séquestrer un homme est puni par la loi ?  
- Arrêtons de jouer...Greg.  
- C'est vous qui avez commencé ... Lisa.

Ils s'observèrent de nouveau en chien de faïence quelques instants puis Cuddy s'élança et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes, nouant de suite ses mains derrière la nuque masculine.  
House la repoussa doucement.  
- Vous savez que le viol est puni tout comme la séquestr...

La bouche de la doyenne le fit taire une nouvelle fois et il laissa sa langue aller à la rencontre de la sienne.  
Elle s'en détacha brusquement et murmura d'une voix rauque :  
- Taisez-vous et finissez ce que vous avez commencé.

Il fixa Cuddy puis d'un geste soudain, la souleva et la posa sur le rebord du bureau.  
Tout en reprenant ses lèvres avec violence, il ôta la culotte en dentelle et la jeta au sol. Il écarta les jambes d'une caresse et sans prévenir, plongea dans la chaude intimité et aspira lentement le clitoris, resté sensible des précédentes effusions.

Cuddy poussa un cri et posa instinctivement ses mains sur la tête de House et appuya.  
De chaudes ondées la traversèrent tandis que la caresse linguale s'approfondissait. Elle la sentait partout, aspirant, suçant, glissant, effleurant...  
Elle contracta brusquement son sexe, serrant la tête du médecin entre ses cuisses, emmenant la sienne en arrière et laissant sa bouche s'exprimer bruyamment.  
L'orgasme la foudroya et la porta loin, très loin, dans un autre monde...

Les lèvres de House sur les siennes la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle répondit goulûment à son baiser, le ventre encore noué par l'émotion orgasmique, le cœur battant à se rompre.  
Sa langue joua un long moment avec celle de House, goûtant ainsi sa propre substance.  
- Si tu veux continuer, il va falloir être un peu plus discrète très chère...  
- Pas de souci, tu ne me feras pas crier deux fois de suite !

House leva des yeux étonnés et lut une étincelle de défi dans le regard de la doyenne.  
Aussitôt un sourire se dessina sur le visage du diagnosticien.  
Ainsi, tout en la fixant, il défit lentement les boutons du chemiser, un par un, se délectant de l'impatience de la jeune femme.  
Il fit glisser le tissu des épaules et observa admiratif la poitrine qui se dressait fièrement devant lui.

Il laissa sa main tracer un sillon imaginaire, allant du cou jusqu'au creux des seins, frôlant le mamelon tendu à travers la dentelle.  
Il se pencha et sa langue prit le même tracé, s'arrêtant ici et là, parsemant la peau douce et nacrée de baisers.  
Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'au ventre puis remontèrent vers la bouche de la doyenne.  
Ses mains grimpèrent le long de son dos nu et s'arrêtèrent pour dégrafer l'attache du soutien-gorge.

Aussitôt, les lèvres masculines quittèrent celles de Cuddy pour redescendre, suivant toujours le même sillon, précédemment tracé.  
Il prit un téton dans sa bouche, le suça longuement puis aspira le deuxième, appréciant les gémissements de son amante.  
Elle remonta soudain sa tête à sa hauteur et ancra son regard au sien :  
- Moi aussi, j'ai un travail à terminer...  
- Un autre fois.

Il prit sa bouche avec fougue. Il voulait la contenter.  
Il voulait la faire crier. Il voulait lui faire oublier ses derniers mois de frustration sexuelle. Il voulait la faire fondre sous lui...  
Elle défit à son tour les boutons de sa chemise et grogna à la vue du t-shirt.  
Elle lui retira d'un geste et caressa son dos tout en baisant le torse musclé.  
Il se colla à elle, s'incrustant entre ses cuisses écartées, fusionnant son corps avec le sien.

Tout en l'embrassant encore et encore, il libéra son membre tendu avec soulagement.  
Elle baissa son pantalon et positionnant ses mains sur ses fesses, le rapprocha d'elle, ouvrant davantage ses jambes.  
Il la pénétra brutalement, profondément, lui arrachant un cri, puis se retira presque simultanément.  
- Greg...

Sa voix était suppliante. Elle enfouit sa bouche dans son cou et tout en léchant sa jugulaire, elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur les fesses du diagnosticien.  
Il entra en elle de nouveau et s'immobilisa cette fois-ci loin, profond.  
Les deux regards bleus se fixèrent l'un à l'autre et il commença à bouger lentement....

**TBC....**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New year, Lisa.**

**Chapitre 10.**

Les deux regards bleus se fixèrent l'un à l'autre et il commença à bouger lentement en elle....  
Cuddy soupira et se raccrocha à son cou. Elle bascula son bassin, permettant ainsi une pénétration plus profonde. Elle noua ses jambes autour de House qui, se penchant sur elle, posa une main sur le bureau pour parfaire son équilibre.  
Sa jambe le faisait souffrir mais il n'en avait cure.  
La douleur était largement compensée par le spectacle magnifique que lui offrait Cuddy : la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle savourait les va-et-vient de son amant et les ponctuait de soupirs et de gémissements.  
- Plus vite, Greg, plus vite...

Il ne céda pas à sa demande. Il voulait qu'elle le sente en elle le plus longtemps possible.  
Il avait voulu ce moment, il l'avait même halluciné.  
Il était aujourd'hui bien réel et il voulait le faire durer un maximum...  
Son gémissement se fit plus fort et il continua ses coups de hanches, tout en douceur, s'enfonçant et se retirant sans cesse de son antre humide.

Elle était au supplice. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette lenteur. Elle voulait accéder au summum...  
Elle bougea son bassin à son rythme puis accéléra légèrement. Il la stoppa de suite en fixant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'empêchant désormais de bouger.  
Il fit taire ses reproches et ses ultimes supplications d'un baiser.  
Le désir montait inexorablement, embrasant son corps tout entier, veine par veine, le brûlant intensément...  
Elle gémit encore plus fort, elle frissonna, elle murmura son prénom, le chuchota maintes et maintes fois...

Galvanisé, House augmenta d'un coup son rythme, arrachant un premier cri à la jeune femme. Il continua ses assauts et ses mouvements de bassin s'accentuèrent, s'intensifièrent, allant toujours plus profond, toujours plus fort.  
Sentant Cuddy se contracter, il prit sa bouche et donna ses dernières impulsions.  
Elle gémit entre ses lèvres et se jeta sur son épaule qu'elle mordit profondément pour étouffer son cri d'extase. Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, se déversant en elle, en un râle rauque.

Il s'immobilisa, la tête dans son cou, haletant.  
La douleur cuisante pulsait de sa cuisse. Il leva les yeux, elle le fixait.  
Son regard bleu humide scintillait...Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et il se retira pour aller s'affaler sur le fauteuil. Il ne put retenir une grimace douloureuse lorsque sa cuisse se posa.  
Il vit Cuddy venir et s'accroupir devant lui.  
Voulant cacher sa douleur, il usa encore une fois de l'ironie :  
- Eh ! Laissez à Mini-Greg le temps de récupérer !

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenant de le regarder. Elle approcha son visage de sa blessure et en fit le tour avec ses lèvres. Elle posa ensuite ses mains et commença à masser la partie endolorie. Petit à petit la douleur s'estompa, laissant place à une chaleur douce et agréable.  
House posa sa main sur celles de Cuddy qui comprit immédiatement le message. Elle s'arrêta.  
Elle se releva et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard attentif du diagnosticien qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle.  
Consciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait, Cuddy ralentit ses mouvements et accentua ses déhanchements...  
- Bon dieu Cuddy !

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air candide sur le visage :  
- Quoi ?  
- Espèce de diablesse !

Elle rit et termina de se rhabiller.  
- Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas qu'on te voit nu dans mon bureau !  
- Heu... Je pense que Mini-Greg est prêt pour un second round !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au membre en question puis s'approcha aguichante. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha sur House, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine.  
Avec satisfaction, elle le regarda déglutir difficilement puis susurra à son oreille :  
- Mini-Greg sera satisfait lorsque Grand-Greg aura fait ses deux heures de consultations journalières !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna vers la porte, la déverrouilla et ordonna :  
- Habille-toi !

Elle sortit, laissant le diagnosticien seul, dans son bureau.  
Il sourit.  
Elle était diabolique mais il aimait ça....  
Il remit ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte. Il sortit discrètement et se dirigea vers l'infirmière en chef qu'il fit sursauter en donnant un coup de canne sur le comptoir :  
- Dites au docteur Cuddy que je la veux immédiatement !  
- Très drôle...  
- Je voulais dire... que je veux la VOIR immédiatement, petit esprit pervers...

L'infirmière soupira agacée et lui répondit d'un ton glacial et sans appel :  
- Le docteur Cuddy se repose et ne reçoit personne !

Le diagnosticien partit sans répondre, le sourire aux lèvres...Son honneur était sauf...  
Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et y entra en sifflotant sous le regard ébahi de ses sbires.  
Les ignorant royalement, il s'enferma dans son bureau et lança sa balle sur le mur.

Ses pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers la doyenne.  
Il la revoyait totalement sous son emprise. Il pouvait encore entendre ses gémissements  
Elle s'était complètement laissée aller, elle s'était abandonnée à lui...  
Il avait aimé ça.  
Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête maintenant mais elle ? Que voulait-elle ?

Il la revit à genoux devant lui, lui massant la cuisse, sans pitié aucune dans le regard, s'arrêtant au bon moment..  
Elle seule le comprenait. Elle et Wilson.  
Il la revit s'habiller devant lui, freinant sciemment tous ses mouvements, se déhanchant langoureusement...

Il lança une dernière fois la balle puis se leva en soupirant.  
Il repassa devant son équipe sans dire un mot et franchit le seuil de la pièce.  
Il entendit Foreman lui demander d'un ton peu amène :  
- Où allez-vous encore ?

House se retourna, prit un air exagérément étonné avant d'annoncer d'un ton joyeux qu'il allait faire ses consultations !

**Tbc....**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year, Lisa**

**Chapitre 11.**

House se retourna, prit un air exagérément étonné avant d'annoncer d'un ton joyeux qu'il allait faire ses consultations !  
Il prit l'ascenseur en sifflotant et y salua gaiement deux infirmières qui en restèrent bouche bée.  
Il arriva dans le hall de la clinique et se figea. D'un coup, toutes ses bonnes résolutions, toute sa motivation s'envolèrent instantanément !  
La salle d'attente était pleine à craquer, il en aurait pour des heures et des heures à recevoir et consulter tout ce monde !  
Il fit tranquillement demi-tour et mine de rien, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.  
- HOUSE !

Il se raidit mais fit semblant de ne pas entendre...  
- HOUSE !

Il regarda l'ascenseur fixement, invoquant le dieu des diagnosticiens de lui venir en aide ! _Que les portes s'ouvrent bon dieu !_  
Il sentit soudain qu'on lui prenait brutalement le lobe de l'oreille et qu'on le tirait vers l'arrière.  
Il hurla de douleur, se détacha rageur de l'emprise et observa la cause de son mal : elle avait un visage furieux mais ses yeux ne l'étaient pas..  
Il prit une voix geignarde :  
- ça fait mal M'maaaaan ! J'ai l'oreille qui chauffe maintenant !

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus et approcha de l'oreille douloureuse. Elle chuchota si faiblement que seul House l'entendit :  
- Ce n'est pas l'oreille qui va te chauffer si tu ne fais pas immédiatement tes consultations !

Aussitôt, une lueur d'intérêt scintilla dans le regard du diagnosticien. Il reprit un air goguenard :  
- Je croyais justement que ça allait être plus chaud entre nous si je faisais mon travail ?  
- Nous ne parlons pas de la même chaleur House...

Elle lui donna un dossier, tout en haussant le ton :  
- Premier patient en salle deux !

Elle tourna les talons, fit quelques pas puis revint à la charge :  
- Je te promets une nuit d'extase si tu restes.  
- Cuddy, c'est du chantage ! Je suis extrêmement choqué !  
- Fais comme tu veux... Demande à ta conscience de t'éclairer...

Sur ces mots, elle partit réellement, tout en balançant voluptueusement ses hanches. House regarda le dossier, Puis Cuddy, le dossier, Cuddy...  
Il haussa les épaules et dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il héla son premier client.  
Le sourire que lui octroya la doyenne lui remit du baume au cœur et il retrouva une certaine énergie..  
_Après tout, il avait tout donné pour être de nouveau avec elle... Elle valait bien quelques sacrifices..._

Seulement, au bout de deux heures d'un travail intensif, jouer les martyrs ou les bons samaritains ne l'amusa plus du tout !  
Il claqua la porte au nez du patient suivant, en invoquant, devant son air outragé, une mise en grève illimitée.  
Sa cuisse le faisait souffrir atrocement et il ne pouvait rester debout une minute de plus.  
Il allait devoir reposer son muscle endolori avant de fuir.

Il s'allongea sur la table d'auscultation et ferma les yeux.  
Il entrait dans une bienheureuse torpeur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à pleine volée !  
Il l'entendit se refermer plus doucement.  
Il ouvrit un oeil et le referma aussitôt en bougonnant :  
- J'ai fait deux heures de consultation pour votre beau cul. Maintenant c'est terminé !

Sa voix était bourrue, mal aimable au possible et il sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit parler à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, trop occupé à ruminer.  
- Je ne suis pas là pour te rajouter des heures mais pour te poser une question.  
- J'aime pas les questions !  
- Bon, tant pis alors. Quand le schtroumf grognon aura disparu, je retenterai ma chance !

Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner et il ouvrit les yeux en redressant prestement le haut de son corps.  
Elle avait piqué sa curiosité et il désirait maintenant savoir.  
- Quelle question ?

Un sourire illumina son visage mais elle l'effaça bien vite en se retournant. Elle prit un air qu'elle voulait neutre et se rapprocha de lui. Seules ses mains qu'elle triturait nerveusement montraient une certaine anxiété. Ce geste ne fit qu'accroître l'envie de savoir de House qui plissa des yeux en la fixant.  
Elle soupira et se lança :  
- Greg.  
- C'est moi ! Le seul, l'unique !  
- Greg, je suis sérieuse.

Il se tut aussitôt, sentant le mal-être l'envahir peu à peu. Il pressentit une question d'ordre personnel et se prépara mentalement à l'encaisser.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Tu n'as fait les consultations que pour mon beau cul ?  
- Ben oui. Pour tes seins aussi. Et tes jambes. Et ta langue ! Oh bon dieu Lisa, ta langue...  
- GREG !

Il vit avec plaisir la rougeur envahir son visage, mais elle ne se détendit pas pour autant. La nervosité s'intensifia et son regard devint fuyant.  
House déglutit difficilement. _Bon sang, c'était si important que ça ?_  
L'idée de fuir l'effleura un instant puis il se revit seul devant sa boite de Vicodin. Il secoua la tête, rejetant d'un bloc ce souvenir.  
Il emprisonna les mains tremblantes dans les siennes et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Sa voix peu assurée brisa l'atmosphère tendue :  
- Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi que ... pour le sexe ?  
- Non.

Elle releva des yeux plein d'espoir mais les baissa de nouveau.  
- Je... Je ne suis pas seule, tu t'en souviens ? Tu le sais ?

Le cœur s'arrêta soudain de battre pour House qui prit péniblement une gorgée d'air.  
_Nous y voilà... Rachel..._  
Elle attendait une réponse. Elle espérait une réponse, sa réponse.  
Il dit d'une voix enroué par la peur, tout en lui caressant la joue :  
- Je le sais oui. Je le sais depuis le début... Je te veux toi et elle.

La doyenne se détendit brusquement et elle lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
- Je t'attends chez moi ce soir.

Il fixa la porte qui se refermait sur la doyenne.  
_Il avait usé de stratagèmes pour la récupérer. Il avait cru l'avoir perdue mais elle était revenue à lui._  
_Il l'avait voulue.... Il l'avait eue._  
_Et elle était à lui pour toujours... plus jamais il ne la laissera s'échapper, plus jamais il jouera au con, lui, Grégory House, pouvait le certifier._

**FIN.**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Il y aura sûrement une suite à cette fic so… keep on line… 


End file.
